Mate Troubles
by Rayne the Fox
Summary: A young demon recives unwanted attention from a pair of brothers after an attack on Kaede's Village goes wrong. But is one really unwanted and what about her packmate whom she secretly loves? Read to find out how she deals with her own heart and all the attention! OcXOc, OcXInu, OcXSess WARNING! character oocness, mentions of adult activities, bad language, rating may change later


DISCLAIMER:I only own the oc characters The world of Inuyasha and it's characters belong to its respected and brilliant creator.

**Chapter 1**

A teenage dog demon sat on the ground poking at the still dying embers of that night's campfire. Her unfocused gaze watched the burning embers as her mind wandered. Her head snapped up and her train of thought broken when she heard one of her pack members stir. It was the youngest pack member Hiroki . The young brunette wolf demon twitched once, rolled over then fell deeper into sleep's grasp. _Poor pup, he just hasn't been able to get a decent night sleep, _she thought. She sighed, what about herself? She had been up for the last five hours not able to succumb to sleep. It had been like this for days now, and it was slowing them down. A dull ache in her leg reminded her of another thing that was slowing them down, her pack was attacked by samurai and the injury she sustained wasn't completely healed causing her to limp. The teen ran her fingers through her blonde hair, _I need to get some sleep. _she yawned. The demon got up from her seat and walked over to the young wolf; she laid next to him and after a few minutes drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"Fumiko, hey Fumiko time to wake up." something shook Fumiko's shoulder which to her dismay brought her back to consciousness. She found her self looking up at the blurry form of the brunette, blue-eyed wolf demon Takashi. He looked at her with unease in his ice blue stare, "Did you get enough sleep? Are you sure you're not sick or still hurt from that battle with the samurai?" Fumiko rubbed sleep out of her eyes then got up and sighed, "How many times do I have to say I'm fine before you believe me?" Takashi whined, but he was stopped before he could say anything when Mizuki, one of the two oldest demons in the pack, cleared her throat "Fumiko can I talk to you over there?" She hooked her thumb behind her, indicating that she wanted to talk with her away from the boys. "Um . . . yeah sure." Fumiko followed the sandy blonde haired panther demon out into the forest.

Mizuki stopped about fifteen feet away from the camp and after making sure no one had followed them asked, "Fumiko is something wrong? You've acted strange for days now. Please tell me what's ailing you." Fumiko sighed, "That's just it I don't know. I can't sleep at night and I just don't know why." Mizuki crossed her arms over her chest, "You're probably just stressed I told you to give leadership to Takashi, but you didn't want to listen." Mizuki scoffed. Fumiko growled, "Why don't you or Ichiro take leadership both of you are adults while Takashi and I are only eighteen! You're older one of you should do it!" It was Mizuki's turn to growl, "I told you neither Ichiro nor I are right for the role so it had to be you or Takashi." Fumiko face palmed then sighed, "I really don't want to deal with this now so let's go back to camp." Mizuki stayed where she was and watched Fumiko start to leave, "I know what your problem is you need more love in your life." Fumiko turned around, "I mean come on you turned away every guy that came near you and now you don't have a stress releaser." Fumiko's eyes widened, "I can't believe you just said that. I'm not discussing this, now come on!" Fumiko stormed off in the direction of the camp with a smirking panther following her.

When Fumiko got back to camp she saw that the guys were finishing the last of a meal they had cooked. "What you didn't leave any for Mizuki and I?" The teens looked up and she was greeted by Hiroki who raced over to her. "Fumiko-chan, are we going to leave yet?" the young black-haired wolf demon asked as he bounced on his heels. "Yes Hiroki , we're leaving now."Fumiko ruffled the young teen's hair and smiled. "what why now we haven't had breakfast yet!" Fumiko looked over her shoulder at Mizuki, "Well you pulled me away to talk and the boys already ate so it's your fault that we haven't eaten." Mizuki pouted, "Come on Fumiko I know you're not heartless." Fumiko sighed, "Fine I'll hunt something down when we get close to Kasasagi." Mizuki was about to protest when her twin passed her some of his leftovers. Seeing that Mizuki was satisfied Fumiko addressed the group "Well come on guys let's get going." she set off to the north determined to at least get to Kasasagi Town by lunch time. The pack followed her in silence.

_**. . . .**_

An hour or so later the pack followed Fumiko out of the forest and on a well-trodden path. Fumiko brought them to a halt, chuckling to herself when Ichiro and Hiroki flopped on the ground tired from their earlier race. "Well if we continue to go straight, we'll reach Kasasagi Town and food. But if we follow the path right we'll reach Kaede's Village, and we'll be that much closer to Ayame and our winter nest." Fumiko told her friends. "Well I don't know about you guys but I want to get to that nest before winter sets in." Mizuki said irritably. "Why is our summer nest so far away from our winter one Fumiko?" Ichiro, Mizuki's twin, asked. Fumiko sighed dramatiHiroki ly, "I told you guys the summer one is on Assigiri Island because of the seclusion and the sea breeze, and the winter one is in a cave that backs up to a geothermal vent and one can only find those in the area around Ayame." The pack did a group sigh and followed the path off to the right and continued on their journey.


End file.
